You're not so bad after all
by thatgirlnobodynotices
Summary: Raine and Sirius don't usually get along. She thinks of him as a bully and a show off. After Sirius comforts Raine, however, she figures he isn't so bad after all. Rated T for bad language.


**Hey lovelies! I hope you enjoy this!**  
**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Raine (pronounced Rain) and Lady Phoenix, sadly..**

* * *

Gryffindor parties.. Great right? Well, no. I can't study when they have their blooming' music on full blast.

Drunk dancing teens are absolutely **everywhere.** I don't even understand where the Firewhiskey came from.

Well, I know _who_ it came from, but I don't know_ how_ that _who_ actually got the Firewhiskey. I mean, yes, some students are age and stuff but Dumbledore gave strict instructions to every shop that sells Firewhiskey in Hogsmeade: Not to sell students bottles that they could bring back to the castle, as it is against the rules.

It's understandable. What if the little-uns got hold of it? That would not go down well. Students of age can, however, buy a glass of Firewhiskey at a pub, if they wish.

But here I am, sat in the far corner of the common room, my knees pulled up to my chest with my book crammed somewhere in between.

I would go up to my dormitory, but I'm pretty sure I saw one of my best friends Marlene Mckinnon drag a rather good looking lad up there, but not before throwing a wink in my direction.

I sighed before slamming the book shut. This was absolutely hopeless.

I stood up and stretched my legs, gasping as I realized how numb they actually are. I almost lost balance but I felt a hand on my arm, holding me upright.

I looked up into the familiar grey eyes of Sirius Black. I'd never seen them this up close before. I mean, wow. They really were _gorgeous._ They were just a deep pool of mischief and mystery.

Before I could do anything thing stupid, I pulled my arm away and took a step back. I saw the flicker on confusion in his eyes before he shot me a cheeky grin. I huffed out my cheeks. Here we go..

"Had a bit too much to drink, have we Campbell?" He smirked.

"Shove off Black," I huffed, attempting to shove past him.

''Don't be such a party poop,'' He chuckled, finding his own comment amusing.

''Party poop?'' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

''Yeah, party poop." He confirmed with a nod of his head. I looked at him and sighed. I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

''Look Black, now really isn't a good time" I told him in a firm voice.

It wasn't in all honesty. My mum has recently sent me a letter talking about my father and how his muggle illness (Cancer) has completely taken over his body. Dad's a muggle, you see, and he refused to take any magical treatment.

I don't understand why. It will help him.

Mum's a healer, she can easily get him what he needs and_ it wouldn't even be expensive. _

Not that money is a problem, mum gets paid well and her parents are filthy rich after selling some spell they invented to some wizard company.

He stared at me for a good few seconds. I rolled my eyes; my patience with him was really beginning to run low.

''Why?" He asked, breaking the silence between us. I rubbed the heel of my palm into my eye and sighed at him.

''Since when was it any of your business, Black?'' I asked, "It's not like you actually care anyway." I added the second part under my breath.

How on earth he heard me I really don't know, but he must of, because when I finally looked up back at him, his eyes were wide like saucepans.

''Of course I care." He whispered in my ear. "Why the hell would I ask if I didn't care?"

I thought about it for a few moments. Yeah, _**why would he care?**_ I know I'm not exactly part of Blacks little fan club that stalk his every move,  
and I definitely don't have any feelings for him, but I'm not stupid enough to say the bloke isn't attractive.

Moving on.. Why would he care? I wouldn't put it past him to make fun of me, he has in the past. I mean, that's why he's the bane of my existence.

He's a stuck up 'know-it-all.' He makes fun of people and bullies them. In third year, him and his twatty best friend Potter managed to steal my diary and read some of it out **really loudly** in the Gryffindor common room.

He watched me cry in horror as he read it, but he simply didn't care. I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I realized he was staring at me, still waiting for an answer.

''I don't know what your up to Black. I'm just really not in the mood for your pathetic little jokes." I could feel my eyes heating up. The more I thought about it, the more I realized: my dad is_ G_.

I turned around and walked out the common room. Black was not going to see me cry and I mean it. I scurried along the corridors and stopped when I reached the portrait of the pear. I tickled it and I couldn't help the smiled that formed on my face when it giggled. It was too cute.

I stepped in and was immediately ambushed by at least 10 house-elfs. I heard the familiar high pitched: "Miss Campy! What can Lady Phoenix do for Mistress?"

I turned and smiled at her. My grandparents brought me Lady Phoenix for my 9th birthday. She was my only friend before I came Hogwarts, because I'm the shy and anti-social type.

She tidied my room and brought me snacks mainly. She had a cot that she slept in on the other side of my bed room. Lady Phoenix would always enjoy it when we sat together at night and I read to her until she fell asleep. I enjoyed the company.

When I got my Hogwarts letter two years later, I almost decided not to come because I didn't want to leave Lady Phoenix. I wrote to Professor Dumbledore and he suggested that Lady Phoenix comes to works at Hogwarts until I graduate.

He promised she'd be well looked after and would have lots of friends here. I was more that happy to accept and now here we are. I'm currently half way through my 6th year and Lady Phoenix loves it.

If I'm honest I may tell her to stay at Hogwarts. She's so happy here.

''Just some pumpkin juice would be lovely, thank you." I told her. By this point my tears are threatening to spill, but I desperately blink them back.

''Raine!" The sudden voice makes me jump, and that's when the tears finally spill. I put my hands over my face, releasing the shaky sobs.

Sirius pulls me to his chest and holds me tight, cradling me like I'm a baby. I haven't got any strength to pull him off, so instead I just let him hug me.

"Please tell me what's wrong," He whispered softly in my ear. I opened my mouth to speak but instead more sobs took over me. By now I'm shaking and my legs feel week, Sirius being my only support.

He walked me over to the fire and sat down, _**pulling me on to his lap.**_ Lady Phoenix came back and offered me the glass of  
Pumpkin juice but I shook my head.

Understanding, she vanished the glass and brought me some tissues. I took them off her and smiled.

''Thank you, Lady Phoenix" I said. She returned my smile before running off to the end of the kitchen, no doubt in helping the other elves sort out tomorrow's breakfast.

Sirius put his arms around my waist before whispering in my ear again. "Ready to tell me what's wrong?"

I opening my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"I do care and I won't make fun, _I promise_"

I looked into his eyes for a few moments to see if he was joking, but all I saw was sincerity. I'd never saw that emotion in his eyes before. I liked it.

''My dad. He's ill with a muggle illness and he refuses to take magical medicine to cure it. In the muggle world the illness my dad has is terminal, in his case, which means he's dying. In the muggle world there's no cure.''

Sirius looked me dead in the eye. I was surprised to see a look of hurt on his face.

"Do you really think I would laugh at _that_?" He said softly and sadly, keeping his eyes rooted on the floor.

I put my fingers under his chin and forced him to look at me. I offered him a sad smile.

"To think that you'd laugh at something so serious is ridiculous, I know, but you've laughed at me before and It's only a natural reaction to think that you'd do it again."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

"I've changed a lot since third year Raine. I'm not proud of the things I've done. I'm sorry."

"You know what Sirius?"

"What?"

"You're not that bad after all."

He chuckled, "Thanks."

"No problem. But Sirius?"

"Yes Raine?"

"If you tell anyone I've been sat crying in your lap for the last half an hour I'll rip your bollocks off, understood?"

He chuckled again, "Understood."

"Oh and one last thing.."

He sighed. "Yes?"

"Thank you. It means a lot that you came to check I'm okay."

And which that, I reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, shot him a grin and walked out of the kitchen.

Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
This is supposed to be a one shot but I will make it a multi-chapter story if I get enough requests to make it one. **

**Review? I'll love you forever.**

**-thatgirlnobodynotices.**


End file.
